honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Starr
Joe Starr is a stand up comedian, writer, producer, presenter, and key contributor to Screen Junkies. Since 2019, he has been the Creative Producer for [[Fandom Entertainment|'Fandom Entertainment']]. He is also a writer and producer on four-time Emmy-nominated comedy series Honest Trailers For his work on Honest Trailers, Joe has been nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Short Form Variety Series" twice, in 2018 and 2019. Screen Junkies Joe joined Screen Junkies in 2015, and was initially employed as a staff writer. Joe has contributed to more than half of all Honest Trailers ever produced: almost 200 in total. The first Honest Trailer he was involved in was Aladdin. The first Honest Trailer he is credited on as a writer is Fantastic Four (2015). He is first credited as a producer on Ghost in the Shell (2017). As a general rule, every member of the Honest Trailers writing team is credited on every video, however some videos are solo efforts, for example The Martian was written entirely by Joe over the 2015 holidays. In addition to his work on Honest Trailers, Joe has contributed to many other Screen Junkies shows. Joe has appeared regularly on Movie Fights 'since 2016. As a contestant, Joe is known for picking weird comedy answers and being the designated loser. In 2018 - 2019, Joe's appeared more frequently on Movie Fights, largely because he had to fill in for several contestants who were too sick to appear. Joe also appeared on 'Flick Bait, The Screen Junkies Show 'and 'TV Fights. On sister channel Fandom Entertainment, Joe hosts Honest Trailers Commentaries, and daily talk show, SJU, on which he appears several times a week. He is known for his silliness and amazing hair (which may or may not possess mystical powers). Joe is credited as the Creative Producer for many Fandom Entertainment videos. Also on Fandom Entertainment, Joe currently writes and presents the comedy series Could Have Been Worse, in which he describes weird details from popular franchises' ancillary material, goofs to the camera a lot, and collects his Marvel shill money. Joe also narrates the show Panel to Screen, which explores how comic book movies are visually inspired by comics. Panel to Screen premiered on Fandom Entertainment in 2019. On Screen Junkies Plus, Joe appeared on Screen Junkies Roasts 'as various characters including Bucky Barnes, Rick Grimes, Harry Potter and Peter Pan. Joe also co-wrote the ''Roasts. Additionally, Joe hosted the show Flash and Friends with '''Roxy Striar on Screen Junkies Plus.' '''He also performed variety segments on Nick Mundy's ''Mundy Night Raw, including appearing as the irate personification of the internet. Other work Joe was part of the improv comedy troupe SPF7''' in Florida. The group performed 6 nights a week. One of their most notable performances was a 70 hour improv show that culminated with them tearing down a circus clown decoration and burning it on the beach. Later, Joe moved to San Francisco to teach improv comedy at the San Francisco Comedy College. Joe later moved again to L.A. However, the other members of his comedy group did not join him, which is when Joe turned to stand up comedy. Joe worked in various jobs during this time, including working in administration for a residential aged care service, and one job as an admin assistant for Warner Bros. international distribution where his sole duty was maintaining a spread sheet of film release dates. At Warner Bros, he used to play a game called, "Where can I go before someone asks me if I'm supposed to be here?" and wandered around various TV show backlots without repercussions. Prior to joining Screen Junkies, Joe also contributed many humorous articles about pop culture to website '''Pajiba. Joe was also a contributor to various websites including Ranker and Uproxx, where he wrote about wrestling. He also co-wrote a satirical 80's wrestling magazine called Leg Drop Digest 'published by Devastator Press. In 2016, Joe appeared in Kate Hackett's comedy web series 'Kate & Joe Just Want to Have Sex. Joe also appears regularly in the UCB's Tournament of the Nerds. It was through the Tournament of the Nerds that Joe first met Hal Rudnick, learned that Screen Junkies was looking for a comedy writer, and joined the Honest Trailers team. Joe released his first comedy album, "Heroic Effort," in 2013. In 2018 he released a comedy EP titled "A British Murder Robot Tries Stand Up Comedy For The First Time." Joe was a regular cast member on Hyper RPG's Star Wars RPG show Parcels & Parsecs on Twitch.' '''Joe played the character of "Eren Val", a flamboyant space pirate known for his fondness for scarves. Also on Hyper RPG, Joe DMs ''He Left It Dead, a horror-themed Call of Cthulu table top RPG. Joe frequently employs a self-deprecating style of humor. Joe is occasionally confused for another "old school" American stand up comedian called Joe Starr. At one point early in his career, Joe briefly changed his name to "Jay Starr" in an attempt to avoid this confusion. Joe used to be in a ska band called "Pimp Slap," in which he played second trombone Personal life Born on November 24, 1981, Joe is from Louisville, Kentucky. Joe is married to Torlin Torgersen, an artist and occasional actress (she appeared in Screen Junkies' After Credits animated series). Joe is left-handed. He has an older brother. Joe describes himself as suffering from severe social anxiety all his life. Joe says he was driven to make other people laugh from an early age. Joe developed an intense appreciation for Transformers, '''Lord of the Rings ''and 'Star Wars during his childhood. Joe also enjoys comics, Harry Potter, The Dark is Rising book series, the His Dark Materials book series, wrestling, Warhammer, and karate. As a teenager, he played trombone in the band. Joe originally intended to become a priest and commenced a religious studies major at Western Kentucky University. Partway through his studies, Joe decided to become a professional comedian and switched to the theater major. For a few years, he lived in Florida in the town of 'Seaside' which is where The Truman Show was filmed. Joe worked in the town deli and regularly interacted with people who were extras in the film. In 2016, Joe Starr was briefly mistaken for the French rapper Joey Starr, who caused outrage after he slapped a TV reporter. Disgruntled fans of the French rapper erroneously hassled Kentucky Joe via Twitter. Joe replied to them in broken French, pretending he was the French rapper. He said the haters were “jealous of his rap money” and said he was going to move to Quebec to be with “the real French.” (Read more: American dude trolls French Twitter haters who think he’s a famous rapper.) Awards * Nominee - Primetime Emmy Award - Outstanding Short Form Variety Series (2019) * Nominee - Primetime Emmy Award - Outstanding Short Form Variety Series (2018) * Nominee - The Streamy Awards - Best Writing (2017) * Winner - The Streamy Awards - Best Writing (2016) See also * List of Honest Trailers writers * Spencer Gilbert * Dan Murrell * Danielle Radford * Roth Cornet * Jon Bailey * Lon Harris * Hal Rudnick * List of notable people External links * Joe Starr's Twitter * Joe Starr's Instagram * Joe Starr's IMDb page * Joe Starr's Website * Joe Starr's Artist Page on iTunes '''- You can buy his album and EP here * ''Flash and Friends'' featuring Joe Starr available in full in podcast form * '''From God to Improv - The Napzok Files podcast, in which Joe discusses his early life and career * Business Casual: Joe Starr Interview podcast hosted by Billy Business in which Joe discusses his work at Screen Junkies. Category:People Category:Screen Junkies Category:Youtubers Category:Comedians Category:Comedy writers Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Honest Trailers Category:Presenters Category:Streamy winners Category:Emmy nominated Category:Screen Junkies News Category:Screen Junkies Plus Category:Movie Fights Category:Flick Bait Category:Screen Junkies Roasts Category:The Screen Junkies Show Category:Joe Starr